


I like you

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: ONGLYGALAXY INQUIRED: pfFFFTT, I can make a river with these tears. Lemme get a little buzzed first. 😂😂😂 Also, can I request an ichigo x reader fluff? 🥺🥺🥺 because I’m still crying a little LOL
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/You
Kudos: 18





	I like you

Who would have thought that Ichigo treated love like a battlefield? The man didn’t think of chances, or probabilities. Nor did he think of duties or roles. Ichigo simply didn’t care for any of the traditions and the frivolities that came with courtship, nor did he think of sweet words and small gifts that he didn’t mean. No, as normal as he pretended to be Ichigo was an intense man and he was in love.

His confession had been straightforward, like the drawing of his sword. An: “I like you, [Name]. I really like you,” and that had been his declaration of his emotions, followed with a, “will you allow me to pursue you?”

You really didn’t have the heart to reject such a declaration. Not that you would have anyway, for the feelings were returned. Though, that was only clarified much later, much, much later for you weren’t as sure and straightforward about your feelings as he was.

Of course there were moments where Ichigo felt shame, or grew shy and retreated. For all his bravado and zeal he was after all a normal teenager. One with his own insecurities and inner battles, but one that came through them all the same.

“Stop hounding me already, geez,” he yelled at his friends, each one of them mischievously eyeing him, hands grabbing hold of his shoulders. “It is just a date, chill!” he screamed, but felt himself being muffled away as he was put into something more handsome than a t-shirt and jeans.

“A tad overdressed, but very handsome,” you would grin later as he appeared in a suit at the cinema. A suit and a bouquet of flowers he had already prepared for you (cue to another chatter of giggles from his friends when they found out).

“Well, yeah, they overdid it and I hate it,” the male honestly responded, a blush dusking his face as he side-eyed your happy countenance.

He didn’t really, nothing that could make you look this delighted could be hated, he found and Ichigo felt his heart jump a little. How he wanted to protect that smile of yours.

“Has [Name] ever told you: _‘I like you_ ’?” Keigo one day asked out of the blue. His lips pursed as he thought and combered his mind.

This earned a choked response and a near hit to the face from the orange haired teen, a shocked expression over his face as Ichigo thought about it carefully.

“I guess not?” he shrugged, rather casually.

This shocked his friends even more, jaws dropping and eyes widening as they stared at their friend, disbelief drawing over their faces at how easily Ichigo shrugged it off.

“Aren’t you dating?” Mizuiro carefully tried, to which Ichigo shrugged in response once more.

“I guess so? Not sure actually. I only asked [Name] if I could pursue them,” Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. As if it hadn’t occurred to him how unusual the situation was.

In hindsight none of his friends could say that this was unexpected or unusual for him. Ichigo was by no means an idiot, but his sharp moments were lost in the smallest of things. It was exemplary of his character. He didn’t need you to tell him what you felt yet, as long as you were comfortable with what the two of you had. As long as you knew what he felt. The rest would follow. 

Ichigo was patient on a lot of things and with you he believed he could wait until the world ended and beyond.

“Hey Ichigo?” you spoke up one good day after another date. This time the substitute soul reaper did get to wear his jeans and t-shirt, spending the day at the leisure with you in the park and in the cafe.

The male hummed, his face turning towards you in curiosity as he wondered what it was. You had been acting strange the whole day, skittish, nervous, the male had let it go, hoping that the date would relax you, but as the end neared he started to worry.

“You know I like you, right?”

The question lingered in the air for a moment. Ichigo looked dumbfounded for a moment, then collected himself as a grin appeared on his face, a look of victory crossing his expressions as he took your hand in his.

“Now I do,” he exclaimed and for a moment you thought of him as too composed.

The gentle squeeze of your hand suggested otherwise. Ichigo was positively brimming.


End file.
